Fade Out
by White Thestral
Summary: They met by a chance of fate and embarked on an incredible journey, but when she sacrifices herself for him, how far will he go to bring her back? Kingdom HeartsSailor Moon SoraUsagi IMPORTANT AN!
1. Denial

HI, I'm White Thestral! This is my first story, so tell me if you like it, you hate it... Or if I need to seriously refine my writing skills.

Warning: Some blood and gore, maybe a little bit of swearing in future chapters.

Foreword: This story may not make a lot of sense in the first few chapters, but I promise I'll straighten everything out. If you have anything to point out to me, or any helpful hints on how to improve my writing, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Moon or Evanescence

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind

Giving you someone to talk to  
Hello 

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie

Living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

Evanescence

Chapter 1 : Denial

Blood. There was blood everywhere. The ruby color was drying into a murky red-brown, filling the air with the stench of death. Sora stared at it incomprehensibly, willing it to go away. There was blood on his hands as well, but he made no move to wipe it away.

The source of the blood came from a beautiful girl, her head in his lap, her ocean blues wide with confusion, sadness, and regret. But they were lifeless, glassy and unblinking as well. Her hair, that would have put the sun to shame, was lank and matted with blood and possessed none of its former glory. Her porcelain skin was pale and cut and bruised. The ugly wound, directly beneath her heart, had gone straight through slender body and spilled her blood all over Sora's lap. She was, to all appearances, dead.

_No_, Sora thought, pushing the idea away, denying the truth. _She's just in shock. I'll take her to Aerith, she'll get a healing spell, and we'll be fine. She'll be fine._

He kept repeating that to himself, assuring himself, yet Sora knew, deep in his heart that she would never be alright again. Sora wrapped his arms around his beloved, hoisting her into his arms, careful to keep her head supported. She was limp and cold, but Sora didn't notice.

Sora first saw Leon, leaning against his Gunblade, looking worn and ragged, but Sora didn't care. If Leon was here, Aerith and Yuffie had to be close by. His arms were aching under the girl's dead weight—_Stop thinking like that,_ Sora scolded himself, fighting his panic.

"Leon!" Sora choked as soon as he was in range to be heard. "Leon, help..." But Leon did not move from his position. Sora felt anger swell up inside him. Didn't he understand? She needed help!

"Leon, where's Aerith? She needs a healing spell, now!... Leon?" The older man lifted his head, his eyes dark with sorrow and pain. Sora was taken aback. Since when did stony-faced, cold-hearted Leon feel pain?

_He knows,_ whispered the hated voice in his head that was always right. _He knows that she's de-_

"I know what you're thinking," Sora began, his voice cracked and trembling, "And you're _wrong_. She's isn't— she's _not_—" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Sora clutched his love tighter and buried his face in her hair, crying heartbrokenly, and not even caring that Leon was watching. He didn't even notice that the rain had started to fall once more.

Gentle hands gripped his, prying Serena from his grasp. Sora shook his head, clinging halfheartedly to the empty shell that had once sheltered a beautiful spirit.

"No," Sora mumbled, suddenly dizzy and tired. "You'll hurt her."

"Let her go, Sora," came the reply, still gentle. "Let her go."

He did.

The exhaustion, the tears, and the pain caught up to Sora, and he slumped against Leon, weeping shamelessly. The last thing he saw as he passed into unconsciousness was his beloved's glassy eyes, never to dance with life again.

Well, there it is. I hope you people like it. Just so you know, the girl who died is Usagi, and I know anyone who reads this and is a fan of Usagi will hate me for that. I'll find a way to create a happy ending for anyone who's interested in this story. Please don't flame me, this is my first fic.

__


	2. Shattered

HI, I'm White Thestral! This is my first story, so tell me if you like it, you hate it... Or if I need to seriously refine my writing skills.

Warning: Some blood and gore, maybe a little bit of swearing in future chapters.

Foreword: This story may not make a lot of sense in the first few chapters, but I promise I'll straighten everything out. If you have anything to point out to me, or any helpful hints on how to improve my writing, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Moon or Evanescence

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind

Giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie

Living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

Evanescence

Chapter 1 : Denial

Blood. There was blood everywhere. The ruby color was drying into a murky red-brown, filling the air with the stench of death. Sora stared at it incomprehensibly, willing it to go away. There was blood on his hands as well, but he made no move to wipe it away.

The source of the blood came from a beautiful girl, her head in his lap, her ocean blues wide with confusion, sadness, and regret. But they were lifeless, glassy and unblinking as well. Her hair, that would have put the sun to shame, was lank and matted with blood and possessed none of its former glory. Her porcelain skin was pale and cut and bruised. The ugly wound, directly beneath her heart, had gone straight through slender body and spilled her blood all over Sora's lap. She was, to all appearances, dead.

_No_, Sora thought, pushing the idea away, denying the truth. _She's just in shock. I'll take her to Aerith, she'll get a healing spell, and we'll be fine. She'll be fine._

He kept repeating that to himself, assuring himself, yet Sora knew, deep in his heart that she would never be alright again. Sora wrapped his arms around his beloved, hoisting her into his arms, careful to keep her head supported. She was limp and cold, but Sora didn't notice.

Sora first saw Leon, leaning against his Gunblade, looking worn and ragged, but Sora didn't care. If Leon was here, Aerith and Yuffie had to be close by. His arms were aching under the girl's dead weight—_Stop thinking like that,_ Sora scolded himself, fighting his panic.

"Leon!" Sora choked as soon as he was in range to be heard. "Leon, help..." But Leon did not move from his position. Sora felt anger swell up inside him. Didn't he understand? She needed help!

"Leon, where's Aerith? She needs a healing spell, now!... Leon?" The older man lifted his head, his eyes dark with sorrow and pain. Sora was taken aback. Since when did stony-faced, cold-hearted Leon feel pain?

_He knows,_ whispered the hated voice in his head that was always right. _He knows that she's de-_

"I know what you're thinking," Sora began, his voice cracked and trembling, "And you're _wrong_. She's isn't— she's _not_—" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Sora clutched his love tighter and buried his face in her hair, crying heartbrokenly, and not even caring that Leon was watching. He didn't even notice that the rain had started to fall once more.

Gentle hands gripped his, prying Serena from his grasp. Sora shook his head, clinging halfheartedly to the empty shell that had once sheltered a beautiful spirit.

"No," Sora mumbled, suddenly dizzy and tired. "You'll hurt her."

"Let her go, Sora," came the reply, still gentle. "Let her go."

He did.

The exhaustion, the tears, and the pain caught up to Sora, and he slumped against Leon, weeping shamelessly. The last thing he saw as he passed into unconsciousness was his beloved's glassy eyes, never to dance with life again.

Well, there it is. I hope you people like it. Just so you know, the girl who died is Usagi, and I know anyone who reads this and is a fan of Usagi will hate me for that. I'll find a way to create a happy ending for anyone who's interested in this story. Please don't flame me, this is my first fic.

Hello everybody, I'm back again! Amazingly, people actually like what I write. Thanks bunches to my two reviewers! I hope you like this chapter too. There's a bit of SoraUsa fluff and lots of tragedy... Anything you have a question about, email me! Happy readings!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? ::sigh:: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon... Wish I did though...(goes off to sulk in a corner)

Chapter 2: Shattered

"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"Only time will tell, Yuffie."

"I...I just can't believe it...I never thought this would happen to any of us, least of all her!" A soft sob reached Sora's ears, who was hearing this with a strange eerie calmness that made him feel like an entirely different person. He was lying on bed, where, he didn't care anymore. He was numb, inside and out. He couldn't feel anything, except his heart, screaming in pain and loss for it's soulmate. Sora stirred weakly, trying to pull the blanket over his head to cut off the sound Yuffie's tears. Immediately there was a rustle of cloth and a hand placed itself over his forehead.

"Shhh, Yuffie, you're going to wake him up." That was Aerith's voice, Aerith who was putting a cool cloth over his forehead. "Poor thing. His soulmate gone, and him just sitting there with her body and getting drenched by the rain. It's a wonder Sora isn't dead by now, with a fever like he's got. It's so unfair." Another sob, this time from Aerith.

_A FEVER?!?_ Sora wanted to scream. _Who cares about a measly fever when Usagi is never going to get up again?_ He wanted to rave, rant, and throw things at them for not letting him just die so he could see Usagi again. Aerith was talking again.

"Sora should be fine physically in a few weeks. Mentally, though..." She trailed off.

Sora clenched his fists underneath the blanket and screwed his eyes up against the tears that came unbidden once more. _Stop it!_ He shouted inwardly. _Stop talking about me as if I'm not there! Don't talk about her..._

He would have hit them. He would have thrown off the blankets and run, run, run, until he died of exhaustion. But his fever had other plans. Sora was slipping into darkness, falling into an endless abyss of nothing. He should have fought, but he welcomed it instead, grateful for a chance to get away from Aerith, Yuffie and Leon.

::_Flashback_::

_Usagi giggled as she splashed Sora from a puddle. Her eyes were alight with a child's simple joy, and she looked even more beautiful than she already was for it._

"_Hey!" Sora sputtered, laughing slightly. Usagi's smile widened, and she splashed him again._

"_No fair! This means war!" Still laughing, he tackled his soulmate and sent them both sprawling into a large puddle. He straddled Usagi and pinned her wrists above her head. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and startled._

"_Ha ha! Now what are you going to do?" Sora crowed. Usagi's eyes narrowed and a devilish smirk appeared on her angelic face. She leaned up and kissed him softly._

_Sora blushed, but kissed back. He had to get over this blushing thing. He was doing it every time they kissed...But Usagi _had_ told him he looked kawaii when his cheeks turned red..._

_Usagi broke the kiss and smirked up at him before wrestling him off of her and then mock-glaring up at him._

"_Now look what you did," she complained. "We're all muddy, and Yuffie is going to really pitch a fit about the clothes she lent me." Sora looked her over and saw that her light pink shirt with the flared sleeves and black skirt were indeed smeared with mud and soaking wet._

"_Then I guess we better wait out here for a while," he said. Sora, for one, did not want to put Yuffie in a bad mood. Usagi yawned, breaking his train of thought. He pulled her over to a bench next to the fountain. She laid her head in his lap, eyes half-shut with drowsiness._

"_You make a good pillow," she murmured softly. Sora grinned, and began to toy with a few strands of her liquid gold hair. She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. Sora himself was almost asleep when Usagi broke the silence._

"_Sora?"_

"_Hm?"_

"..._Aisheretu." She fell asleep. Sora's grin was replaced by a tender smile, and he brushed her bangs away form her face._

"_Aisheretu, my tenshi." He whispered. The scene began to blur. He desperately tried to hold on to it, knowing where his memories would take him next. Sora struggled to hold on to Usagi's sweet, sleeping form, but it, too, was wavering, and then she was gone._

::_End flashback, new flashback_::

_Sora was sprawled in front of the fountain, in the exact same place where he and Usagi had played in the rain a few days before. But now was covered with scores of wounds, and he was much too weak to get up. Riku, possessed by Ansem, advanced on him, keyblade raised to deal the final blow._

_A blur of gold race out in front of him, protecting Sora from Riku. Usagi's blue eyes stared tearfully up at Riku, appealing to the side that she was sure wasn't possessed by Ansem. Dimly, Sora remembered when he had introduced Riku to Usagi after Riku found them that they had been well on the road to being good friends. Usagi spoke first, trying to reason with him_

"_Riku, please, put it down!"_

"_Get out of the way."_

"_Riku, listen to yourself! This isn't like you!"_

"_How would you know? You didn't even know the boy until a week ago!"_

"............"

"_That's what I thought. Now get out of the way!"_

"_NO!"_

_A cry of surprise, the sick sound of metal entering flesh, and a thud...And the terrible knowledge that it was all his fault. Sora opened his eyes to the nightmare before him. Riku stood there, eyes alight with crazy mirth, spattered with Serena's blood. Sora choked. This wasn't his best friend. His voice, eerily mixed with that of Ansem's, was proof enough. Riku was gone._

_At last, Sora dropped to his knees beside Usagi. She was coughing blood, and the wound was too horrible to describe. Desperately, he cast cure spell after cure spell, but nothing worked._

"_Usagi!" Sora cried, cradling her head in his lap. "Usagi, hold on! I'll get you out of here!"_

"_No...time," she coughed, the crimson liquid dripping down her front. "I...won't b-be able...to make...it."_

"_No, don't talk like that!" Sora begged, unable to imagine life without his angel._

"_Sora..." Usagi reached up to cup his cheek. Her hands were cold and clammy. Sora closed his hand over hers, his tears dripping onto her face._

"_Sora...believe me, when I say...I would rather stay...w-with you. You're...my l-light. You're the only thing...that's kept me going...on this...long journey._

"_Sora...don't forget..." Usagi's breath was getting ragged, and Sora leaned closer to hear._

"_Don't forget...that I love you," she whispered._

"_I love you too." The tears were falling faster, and it was hurting him to see her like this._

"_Don't forget," Serena mumbled._

"_I never will," Sora vowed._

_She was gone._

_Sora cried. He cried like he had never cried before. Thunder rumbled, and the rain poured down around them, mixing with the blood on the ground. Sora sobbed, rocking her body gently. He didn't care that there was blood smearing the ground, or on his clothes. He didn't notice that the Heartless who had formed a circle around him had shrunk away from the awesome weight of the Keyblade master's grief. But Sora did hear, and did care about the footsteps behind him. But not in a good way._

"_You!" he said savagely, spinning around and drawing out the Keyblade. Ansem-as-Riku just smirked at him. There was nothing like Riku in those sea green eyes. _

"_Haven't you done enough?" Sora shouted, feeling rage bubble up inside him. "You've as good as ripped my heart to shreds and stomped them into the mud! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!?" _

_The temporary look of shock on Riku's controlled face was somehow sickeningly pleasing to Sora. Riku never let his guard down, never let his emotions show. All along, all it took was a few shouted words from his former best friend? _

_A few seconds later, Riku's mask was back on. He smirked that horrible, smug smirk that Sora had learned to hate. He walked closer until he was standing right in front of Sora. Sora's chest heaved, his muscles were taught and he was trembling, because he could hardly stand to be in the same proximity with the older boy. Because now he knew he hated Riku, more than anything he had ever hated in his life. _

"_Mourning over your pretty little girlfriend?" drawled the not-Riku. "It was your fault, you know that, don't you?" The look on Sora's face was answer enough._

"_Oh, don't cry. She was stupid, getting in the way. She knew I would kill you sooner or later. She just bought you some time."_

_All at once, Sora realized how stupid he had been. Riku would never come back to the light. He had given himself utterly to the darkness. Riku had given himself willingly to Ansem! There was no remorse in his voice for what he had done. Riku had... _enjoyed _it. _

_"Don't fret, you'll be joining her so—" Riku's words were cut off abruptly. His pupils shrank to dots and he wheezed. It took Sora a moment to realize why._

_He had run Riku through. _

_It had happened so fast, he wasn't even sure how he did it. He pulled the Keyblade out, dimly noting the blood that tainted it. Riku dropped onto his back, staring wonderingly into his former best friend's pain-filled eyes as he died. Sora let a few tears slide down, crying for the loss of his former best friend._

_But then he turned away, cradled Usagi's head in his lap, and let the rain fall down. _

::_End flashback_::

Sora opened his eyes. His eyelids felt like ten pounds of lead each. Kairi, who had been sitting next to him, leaped up.

"Sora! You're awake!" she said joyfully. "Are you alright?" Sora looked at her. Just plain looked at her, and the look on his face said _Do I look like I'm alright?_ Kairi cringed slightly.

"I... I'll go get the others," she muttered, and scurried off, leaving Sora alone to pick up the pieces of his shattered soul.

::Sigh:: I'm so mean. I hope no one kills me for this. I give you my word of honor that Usagi and Sora will find a way to be together again. But you read about that for about four weeks because my mother is dragging me on a road trip to Texas with her. As soon as I get back I'm hitting the computer and I will write as many chapters as I can to make up for the long wait. Toodles!

White Thestral


	3. Smoldering

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!

Sorry about the little blooper in the last chapter (rubs back of head sheepishly). Mom gave me two minutes to figure out how it worked before we left and it was only till we were halfway to Texas that I realized _OH CRAP! What did I do? _But I've got it right this time!

Thank you so much to my reviewers. You have really boosted my confidence. I thought all the stories I wrote were crap...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY! (runs away to cry)

All day staring at the ceiling

Making friends with shadows on my wall

All night hearing voices telling me

That I should get some sleep

Because tomorrow might be good for something

Hold on

Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown

And I don't know why

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired

I know right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be...me

I'm talking to myself in public

Dodging glances on the train

And I know, I know they've all been talking about me

I can hear them whisper

And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me

Out of all the hours thinking

Somehow I've lost my mind

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired

I know right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be...me

I've been talking in my sleep

Pretty soon they'll come to get me

Yeah, they're taking me away

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

I know right now you can't tell

But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see

A different side of me

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired

I know right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be...

Yeah, how I used to be

How I used to be

Well, I'm just a little unwell

How I used to be

How I used to be

I'm just a little unwell

Matchbox 20

Chapter 3: Smoldering

Thunder crashed outside, and the lightning lit up the sky terrifically for a moment before all became dark for a few minutes again. None of this bothered Sora, who was sitting on the windowsill with the windows flung wide open. He was getting soaked, but he didn't care. Sora's right leg was hanging precariously out the window, and the left one was drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around it as he stared unseeingly out into the raging storm.

Sora shut his eyes and leaned back, trying to control the urge to scream along with the thunder. He recalled how..._she_... had been frightened of the thunder and had told him he was insane to like it. It felt like he was being stabbed in the heart with a blade of fire every time he heard her name. Which was every day. Sora's heart wouldn't let him bury her memory so easily, and so it kept whispering her name until he was nearly shoved over the brink of insanity and then it would leave him alone, with a ringing silence in his mental ears.

Another terrific crash outside drew the boy's attention back to the storm. Sora closed his eyes, letting the rain pour over his already shivering body. He was probably going to get another damn fever again tomorrow, and get a lashing from the sharp side of Leon's tongue, but it didn't matter really matter to him now. If only... If _only_...

Disgusted that he could be so weak as to want to dump his troubles on someone else, Sora swung his legs back into his room and walked back to his bed. He paused at his dresser and turned to pick up a picture. Sora tried to swallow the lump in his throat to no avail

Usagi grinned up at him, sitting on the edge of the fountain in Traverse Town. Her long golden hair was restrained by a silver headband, matching the black and silver theme she usually sported when the four of them went to other worlds. Sora paused, suddenly wondering where the hell Donald and Goofy were. They hadn't been to see him the whole three weeks he had been sick with pneumonia. Sora allowed himself a bitter smile. Donald and Goofy had deserted him, as usual. The crooked smile vanished when his lips started to quiver. Did those two moronic talking animals think that they could just pick up his heart, then drop it as soon as they got what they wanted? Because he had liked them, and Sora, for all his cheeriness and open nature, hardly ever truly _liked_ people. Why did everyone suddenly think that it was all right to poke and prod at his emotions just to see the outcome?

Sora bit his lip, shaking the gloomy thoughts out of his head and went back to studying the picture. Usagi was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with baggy black pants. A simple silver chain rested at the hollow of her throat. The armlet on her upper right arm was shaped like a snarling silver dragon with ruby eyes clutching crystal while winding around her arm. The silver bracelet on her left wrist held her keychains that she could activate by touching a certain one. All of them looked exactly like Sora's, except they were made of clear, sparkling crystal. Her crystal keyblade itself, now in it's ultimate form, rested by her leg on the lip of the fountain.

_Is this it?_ Sora wondered. _After all that we'd been through together, this is the end? Sealing Keyholes, fighting Heartless, watching each other's backs, is this what its come to?_

Sora stopped his tirade of thoughts, knowing that it was only going to lead to more pain, frustration and possibly tears. Instead he drowned himself in Usagi's memory. Starting with the first time he had ever met her.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Riku...Do you see that?"_

_Riku dropped the log he had been carrying and peered in the direction of Sora's pointing finger. Squinting his eyes against the bright sunlight, he could see nothing. Turning back to his best friend, he noticed Sora shading his eyes against the sun and still looking for... whatever it was he was looking for._

"_You're delusional Sora. There's nothing there," Riku complained._

"_Yes there is! It's all shiny and it glitters...Look, there it is again!" The silver-haired boy turned just in time to catch a flash of gold in the daylight._

"_I'm going out there." The determined statement made Riku stare, but not for long. Sora was already paddling out to sea. Riku hesitated, then followed his friend. _

_Upon reaching the strange thing, Sora yelped in surprise and managed to inhale some seawater. Choking, he groped around for something to hold as he flailed helplessly in the water._

"_Whoa, steady there." Strong hands gripped his arms and held Sora until he could breathe properly. "What in the name of..."_

_A girl was floating next to them. Not just any girl, a gorgeous girl. Golden hair streamed down past her ankles. Her features were delicate and pale, and she looked like she would shatter if you poked her too hard. All in all, she looked more like a lovely little fairy than anything else._

_Sora and Riku looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Sora reached out for the girl and grasped her wrist delicately. Riku got her other shoulder and towed her to shore. Kairi chose that exact moment to come running along the beach. Not noticing the girl the two boys supported, she began to scold them._

"_Where have you been, you lazy bums? I've been lookin— Oh my God!" Kairi had finally noticed the girl (AN: I'm getting tired of calling her 'the girl', so it's just going to be Usagi from now on, k?)._

_One thing led to another, and the next thing Sora and Riku knew, Usagi had been wrested from them and had been laid on the floor of the Secret Place. There was a large and spreading bruise on the back of her head, and curiously enough, a bright golden crescent moon on her forehead. There were also numerous gashes and bumps that had to be tended to._

"_It looks like she's been in a fight of some sort," remarked Riku, studying Usagi with appraising eyes. Sora snorted, unusually out of character for him._

"_Well, that's obvious."_

_Riku frowned slightly at Sora, who was too busy gazing rapturously at Usagi. The green-eyed boy snickered softly in amusement. So, Sora had a crush, now did he? This would be interesting..._

_(skip to the night of the Heartless invasion)_

_Sora bolted away from the paopu island, the Keyblade clutched in his hands. Riku was gone. Sora cursed himself for not being stronger and for not being able to hold his best friend. Great, all he needed now was for Kairi to vanish on him..._

_Stumbling to halt inside the Secret Place, the blue eyed boy called out "Kairi!" The girl in question turned from the door. Sora frowned, noting how sickly she looked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of movement and he turned to see it more clearly. Usagi leaned against the rock wall, watching Kairi with absolutely no emotion on her beautiful face. _

"_Sora..." Kairi whispered faintly, sounding like she was dying. Sora turned back to her._

_The door flew open. Darkness surged forth, blowing Kairi into Sora. He stretched his arms out, determined to catch her— and she vanished. As he tumbled head over heels back out onto the island, Sora couldn't help but think, _Me and my Goddamn predictions.

_He landed with a thump on the sand. Sora gasped softly at the ruin that had once been his beloved island. _

"_It's what happened to my world as well."_

_Sora spun, and saw Usagi standing behind him. She was looking at the Keyblade in his hands. She held a similar weapon in her hands, only it was made of blindingly beautiful blue-white crystal and the keychain was a nine-pointed star. He jumped a little when she spoke again._

"_So...You're the one that has been chosen. I hope you know what you're doing."_ _Sora could have sworn he saw a flash of concern across her face, but it was gone the second he looked again._

"_What are you talking about?" he demanded. Usagi shook her head._

"_Not now. Maybe later." Her tone was exasperated and annoyed, as if she was talking to a very small, and very stupid, child. Sora opened his mouth to voice his displeasure, but it came out as a cry of fear and shock when he saw a great black shadow rise out from behind Usagi. _

_Usagi didn't bat an eye, but merely turned around and struck the great Heartless. She wasted no time, merely got right into it, striking it with combos and magic. Her calm face contrasted greatly with the violently moving keyblade in her hands. It was at about that time that Sora realized he had been standing there with his jaw on the ground. He collected himself hurriedly and raced to help. _

_The Heartless roared in annoyance. The little brat with the pretty crystal blade was bad enough, but now another one? Needless to say, this Heartless was screwed. After a few more combined strikes from the duo, the Heartless was done. It floated up into the great dark sphere and vanished._

_Sora scrabbled desperately for a handhold to keep from being sucked into the strange warp-thing. He grabbed the ruined edge of the raft and clung to it grimly. Sora turned his head from side to side, frantically searching for Usagi—there!_

_Sora blinked._

_Was she _floating

"_Come on, Sora. Let go," she encouraged softly_

_Let go? Was she out of her mind? There was no telling what lay beyond that darkness, and Sora really didn't have any desire to find out._

"_Trust me."_

_Trust her? He'd barely just met her, had only wanted to help when he'd pulled her out of the water. She had to be crazy. And yet...why was he loosening his grip? _

_Usagi took his other hand, gripping it tightly. Sora hesitated._

_A part of his mind argued, why trust her? He didn't know if she was trustworthy, didn't know if she would skewer him with that blade of hers the minute they were safe. She would have no trouble doing that was certain. But she looked at him, her eyes smiling even if her lips weren't, and the look in her beautiful deep blue eyes told him she would never hurt or betray him, if only he returned the favor._

_Sora let go._

_He pulled Usagi into a tight embrace as they were swept away, and to his surprise she didn't fight it. Sora screwed up his eyes tightly, and couldn't help but think about what Usagi had told him earlier._

'_I hope you know what you're doing.'_

White: So, what do you think?

Sora: Personally, I think you took waaaaayyy too much time writing this chapter.

White: (annoyed) Well, you weren't exactly helping. You looking over my shoulder and complaining every few sentences combined with my baby cousin's screams _and_ my mom cutting up onions to make salsa, meanwhile filling up the house with the smell of onions while I was trying to see what I was writing through watering eyes does not make for very good inspiration.

Sora: ...Still not my fault.

White: (groans and buries head in hands) Please review...


	4. Slipped Away

White: (runs around looking frazzled) I'm sorry! I meant to put this chapter in as soon as I could, but it's turning out longer than I expected. As crazy as it is, I'm making it even longer as an apology to all those who have been waiting.

Disclaimer: Own nothing 

I miss you

Miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh, it's so sad

I hope you can hear me

I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Avril Lavigne, _Slipped Away_

Chapter 4: Heart's Ease 

_Sora opened his eyes blearily, wincing at the pain in his head. What the heck was going on? He struggled to his feet, feeling sluggish and slow. _

_A pale hand caught his arm and pulled him up. He didn't fight, just leaned against it. A soft giggle reached his ears, and he turned his head to see Usagi, eyes dancing with mirth. Sora quirked an eyebrow, wondering what could cause her to be laughing at a time like this._

"_What's so funny?"_

_Usagi shook her head and pressed her hand to her mouth, but little snorts of laughter found their way around her hand. It wasn't long before she was rolling around laughing like an idiot. Sora glared at her in exasperation, then felt the top of his head and found…A banana peel?!?_

_Usagi's full-blown roar of laughter had subsided a bit, but she was still snickering a little. Sora pouted at her for a minute, then took a good look around. Ah. They had landed on someone's garbage can and busted it open. That explained the banana peel. Sora made a face at the offending object and made to stride away with his nose in the air, but somehow manage to slip on it and fall on his face, making Usagi laugh harder. _

_Smiling, Usagi grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Sora brushed himself off and followed Usagi, carefully skirting the banana peel. Usagi looked back and rolled her eyes, then stopped and looked around the town. After a long minute of silence, she turned back to him._

"_Sora, I need you to go into the shop right here and ask questions about this place. I'm going to go question the townspeople," the girl said softly. There was a steely glint in her eyes, and Sora found himself pitying the townspeople._

_Usagi, Sora decided as he entered the shop, was complicated. _

_The old guy who ran the store, whose name was Cid, was helpful enough, but rather crotchety. Sora exited the store, and saw Usagi sitting on the rail, looking extremely pleased with herself. He decided not to ask if any of the townspeople she had 'questioned' were still alive. Sora liked his head, and he didn't want to give her and excuse to bite it off._

_After they had filled each other in on what had the other had learned, Usagi held up her keyblade, looking thoughtfully at it's mirror-bright surface. Was it his imagination, or was it glowing a faint aqua? Sora glanced at Usagi, who was peering at her weapon._

"_Naturally, naturally," she murmured. "Anything else?"_

_It gleamed brighter, then flashed silver and stopped shining. Usagi looked rather put out. Sora dared to venture a question._

"_Umm…What was that?" Usagi's eyes blazed frighteningly for a second, then she relaxed. Giving him a small smile, she said, "That was scrying. Mi— A friend taught me how."_

"_Can anyone do it?" She lifted her shoulders in a shrug._

"_It depends on the person."_

"_Can I do it?"_

"_When we have some spare time. I believe you want to search for your friends?" Her voice had taken on a dry tone, reminding Sora immediately and sending a hot flash of guilt through his body. _

_Usagi dropped off the railing with catlike grace and walked away silently, a shadow blending in with other shadows. Liquid-like, silent, and deadly. Also drop-dead gorgeous._

_It came to Sora then, what Usagi was doing for him. He hadn't asked her to help, and she was doing it anyway. She had probably been on her own long enough that she was uncomfortable around people, yet here she was, helping him. Sora could tell by her style that she was rather like an assassin. Find, kill, and vanish. _

_Usagi was definitely not someone to get on the wrong side of._

(AN: I am going to skip up to Atlantis, because Sora and Usagi's relationship doesn't kick in until around there. Everything else in the game is pretty much the same, with a few of Usagi's sarcastic comments here and there, and I'll leave you to imagine those. But if you want any of the worlds, like the Coliseum, just tell me and I'll see if I can be able to work those in on the next chapter.)

"_I'm going to change our shapes so we can breathe underwater," Donald announced. Usagi's head jerked up as her eyes widened in alarm._

"_Wait a minute, what are you going to—"_

_There was a blast of icy cold, and Sora felt extreme pain from his waist down. The pain stopped, and Sora opened his eyes. In place of his legs was a dolphin tail. He twitched it a little and looked over it, then deciding he liked it, he turned to see how Usagi was doing. He felt his jaw hit the ocean floor._

_Usagi looked…beautiful. Her hair was loose and looked more silver than gold, and her pearly skin had a rainbow-like sheen to it. Usagi, unlike him, had retained her legs. There were lacy, delicate gills on her neck and a little bit of spidery webbing between her fingers and toes. She was wearing a blue-green dress of fish scales with a silver belt that reached her knees. She also looked severely pissed. _

_Usagi kept opening her mouth, as if trying to speak, but only bubbles would emerge. Furiously, she rounded on Donald, who was laughing insanely. The gestures she was making and her face said plainly, "What the hell did you do to me?!?"_

_Still chortling, Donald explained that she had been turned into a sea sprite. Sora couldn't catch the rest of it, but Usagi's expression of outrage upon hearing this spoke for itself. She darted over to Donald and conked him over the head, then swam away behind Sora to sulk. _

_Sora was spared from having to say anything (and possibly earning a fist to his face) when a red-haired mermaid, a yellow-and-blue striped fish, and a crab swam out of the tunnel in front of them. Usagi, interested in spite of her sullen state, peered over Sora's shoulder at the new arrivals. _

_The mermaid introduced herself as Ariel, and her companions as Flounder and Sebastion. She was very interested in their appearances, particularly Usagi's, but the sprite refused to budge from her position behind Sora. Accepting the fumbled excuse that Usagi was shy, Ariel asked them a great deal of questions. _

_Charmed in spite of herself by the young teen's bright-eyed curiosity, Usagi finally came out from behind the Keyblade Master. She swam up to Ariel and looked her over, quiet and assessing. Then she gave the mermaid a faint smile and swam back to Sora, though not hiding behind him now. Ariel didn't have a chance to remark, because Heartless started swarming out of the tunnel._

_Usagi flipped her weapon into her hand, smiling and showing all her teeth in a wolflike smile. She charged and walloped the Heartless mercilessly. If he could feel sorry for Heartless, Sora mused as he cut his enemies down, he would certainly feel pity for these ones. When Usagi was furious over something, like she was now, anything that was in her way at the time was likely to get pounded six feet under._

_Looking around in disappointment to see there were no more, Usagi sighed, bubbles flowing from her lips in a stream. Then she scowled, reverting to her angry state. Ariel swam out of the little cave, surveying the battle scene with wide eyes._

"_Wow! Great job!" she exclaimed, hands clasped in front of her like an excited child. Then she paused. "Will you accompany us back to the palace? I know this may seem forward, but those creatures are everywhere and we need help."_

_Sora glanced at Usagi, who shrugged and slipped aside so Ariel could lead the way. She was soon to regret her decision._

_(a little bit later, just outside the palace)_

_Biting back a groan of annoyance, Sora yanked Ariel out of harm's way for— what was it? Tenth, fifteenth, thirty-fifth time? Granted, the mermaid was good with magic, almost as good as Donald, and the attack with her fins was impressive, but she had a talent for getting in the way. _

_Usagi shepherded Ariel away from the battle, closing her ears to the teen's protests. She liked the mermaid— liked her a lot, but this was pushing it. Having had enough of the struggling and complaining, Usagi shut her eyes, composed herself to patience, and turned around to face Ariel. Whatever was in her face and eyes, it was enough to silence the young girl. Usagi nodded, satisfied, and then resumed pulling Ariel through the palace gates. _

_Sora, Donald and Goofy caught up to them, fleeing from the Heartless. The Heartless just kept massing, and the quartet decided to fight them when they were better prepared. Usagi would have groaned when she saw that the annoying jellyfish Heartless were tailing them. She thought a few impressive swear words and increased her speed, dragging Ariel behind her._

_Sora looked up just in time to see a golden energy beam heading for them and ducked, pulling the others with him. The beam fried the Heartless, and Sora and Usagi looked up to see an old merman wielding a trident. He was scowling at the place where the Heartless had last been._

"_As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures in my palace!" he roared in a voice like thunder._

_To Sora's supreme shock, Usagi bowed to the old man. She frowned at him in a reproving way, as if saying, Where are your manners? Mystified, Sora bowed as well. The old man's gaze fell on them. It was only then that he noticed the crown on his head._

"_And who are these people?"_

"_They helped us fight off those creatures," Ariel explained quickly._

_Triton's piercing gaze fell on Usagi, who returned it directly. Then he looked at the Keyblades at their sides. The old king turned his stare on Sora._

"_Then you must be the Keybearer…" Triton turned back to Usagi._

"_And you would be the—" Usagi shook her head frantically, the look on her face clearly crying NO! _

_Sora blinked, confused. What secret did Triton and Usagi know that he didn't?_

"_Ah. Then you have not told him?" Again Usagi shook her head, a slight bit of shame on her face._

"_You would be wise to do it soon, or the truth will be hard to find in a web of lies," Triton intoned gravely._

_Usagi nodded, her face emotionless once more._

_After a stern lecture to his daughter, Triton dismissed them. Ariel piped up a suggestion that they go see her grotto, and the quartet agreed readily. Sora watched Usagi, carefully noting that she looked on edge._

_What secret was she hiding from him? And why?_

_(skip to tunnel with the water flowing out high speed, I forget what it's called)_

_Sora clung to Usagi's shoulders as she swam top speed up the water jet. This was definitely something he wouldn't mind doing again. _

_Usagi came to an abrupt halt at the cave mouth that threw Sora over her shoulders. Ignoring his whine of protest, she settled herself at the cave to wait for the others. After a few minutes though, she began to fidget. How long did it take to find a dolphin, anyway?_

_Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Sora fiddling with something behind his back. Curiously, she swam over and tried to see what he was hiding. Sora's cheeks reddened and he quickly clasped his hands together so she wouldn't see. Usagi stopped and planted her hands on her hips, then extended a hand and motioned for him to hand it over._

_Blushing even more, Sora stammered, "It's nothing, really! I just picked it up and I thought that you— I mean— It was just really pretty—"_

_An upraised hand stopped his tirade, then Usagi motioned again. Resigned, Sora gave it to her. _

_It was a pretty little blue shell, the exact same color as Usagi's eyes. Sora had even fastened a little silver chain to it. Where he had found the time to do it, she would never know. She looked up, touched and surprised by this unexpected gesture. Sora was looking off to the side, probably afraid she would reject his gift._

_Ignoring her mind's protests that were giving her several reasons no to accept the little treasure, Usagi swam over to Sora's side and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. His hand went up to the spot where her lips touched his cheek, a dreamy expression on his face. Usagi smiled, and then, unbidden, a thought popped up in her head._

_What would he look like if she kissed him on the lips?_

_Feeling unusually reckless, Usagi leaned toward him to find out. But before she could do so, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Wincing, she turned around. The missing three of their group were standing there with their arms crossed and amusement written all over their faces._

_Usagi was sure she had never been so red in the face._

_(AN: I'm going to skip over the Ursula battles entirely, because I am no good with stuff like that. I'll leave it to you to imagine Usagi and Sora kicking Ursula butt.)_

_Usagi floated in the water lazily, eyes half-shut, and only the faintest twitch now and then let on that she wasn't sleeping. They had beat that stupid octopus-woman, sealed the Keyhole, and Sora and her had reached an agreement of sorts about their relationship._

_Life was good._

_She smiled, but it was a sad smile. Her fingers brushed the little shell, and they also brushed something else. Slowly she pulled off the locket that Mamoru had given her. Usagi admired it, turning it through the water to catch the light, and remembering her first love. _

_Usagi swam over to a gaping abyss, wanting to get this over with. Already a few tears escaped her eyes. She held the locket over the chasm, and brushed it with a feathery light kiss. Then she dropped it. It winked once, and then it was gone._

_**I'll never forget you, Mamo-chan.**_

_Usagi turned, and swam toward her future without a backward glance at her past._

Sora jerked, coming out of his dream state. Judging by the sunlight, it was near dawn. Dully, he pulled on his clothes, and tried not to look at Usagi's crystal Keyblade, hanging on a hook from the wall. A tear slipped down his face as he looked at the rising sun, but he didn't notice.

_I miss you._

White:Bwahahaha… I have thrown some new mystery into the game. What are Triton and Usagi hiding? You'll find out in the next chapter. Meanwhile, I have a question for my readers.

DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING RIKU BACK?

Sora: No, dammit! He killed my girlfriend!

White: (glares) I wasn't asking you! (to readers) Let me know please!


	5. Spark

White: I really need to get in the habit of updating faster. I know I can do it, I'm just so damn lazy…

Disclaimer: Own nothing but this story

Just beyond the churchyard gates

Where the grass is overgrown

I saw the writing on her stone

I felt like I would suffocate

In loving memory of a child

So innocent, eyes open wide

I felt so empty as I cried

Like part of me had died

Chapter 5: Spark

"Sora?…SORA!"

"Mm? What?"

Leon scowled over the table at the young Keyblade bearer. Yuffie and Aerith paused in their conversation to watch. Over the last month, Leon and Sora had gotten into an abundance of fights, physical and verbal. It was usually up to the two females to break it up before real damage was done.

"Quit zoning out and eat."

"………."

"SORA! Eat something, or do you want a repeat of last night?"

Sora flinched slightly at the memory. Because he had refused to eat, Yuffie and Aerith had sat on him while Leon force-fed him. It had not been a pleasant experience for either party, with Sora yelling and thrashing and trying to spit out the food. Meekly, Sora ate, and the tension at the table lapsed.

As soon as he finished, he washed his dishes and scrambled up to his room before Leon decided that he wanted to spar. Sora flopped on his bed, and shut his eyes, willing himself to fall back into his memories.

_Sora let out a breath of relief as he piloted the gummi ship away from Neverland. He had liked Neverland—learning to fly wasn't something that happened every day—but he was glad to be out of it. _

_He had seen Riku, but it hadn't been like he'd hoped. Sora hadn't wanted to believe that Riku would be so cruel as to say things like him not wanting to save Kairi. Usagi, who had become much less aggressive and less likely to lose her temper, had been doing her best to not throttle the silver-haired boy and fling his carcass overboard._

_About that…_

_What was it that Riku had said that offset her so badly…? Oh yeah…_

"_**You know what your problem is, Usa? You believe it's your duty to protect everybody, and that's what leads them to** **their demise. If you keep this up, Sora's going to end up like your dear Mamo-cha—"**_

_That was as far as Riku had gotten, when Usagi had lunged at him. The rage on her face, and the bloodlust in her eyes, had terrified all present except Kairi, who remained zombielike. _

_Speak of the devil. _

_Usagi walked in and took a seat without saying anything. There were storm clouds on her face, and her fist clenched and unclenched the dark fabric of her pants. Still piloting the gummi ship with one hand, Sora reached out and gently closed his other hand over her fist. He felt her relax slightly. Then, suprisingly, Usagi leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. _

_Sora glanced over at her, startled by this sudden display of affection. Usagi preferred to keep their relationship quiet, and yet Donald and Goofy were a mere ten feet away. Usagi smiled up at him, eyes glowing like blue embers in the semi-dark_

_But there was something a little forced about her smile, as if she were sad and was only trying to make him feel better. Sora let it go for now, but whenever his angel was troubled, so was he. Usagi almost never worried about small things._

_The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the occasional explosion of Heartless ships. But the quiet would not last. It never lasted long._

_ (late that night in Traverse Town)_

_Sora was awakened by a crash of a thrown object in the next room. He looked over at Donald and Goofy, noting they were sound asleep. He rolled his eyes and clambered stiffly out of his blankets. Creeping out the door, Sora noted that the raised voices were Usagi's and Leon's. This was interesting. Leon never yelled, and Usagi was one of the few people who could get the stony-hearted Gunblade wielder to crack a smile._

"—_isn't some sort of game, Usagi! You need to tell him!"_

"_You think I don't know that?" Usagi's voice was laden with fury. "I've been through just as much as you have, Squall Leonhart, so don't you **dare** patronize me!"_

"_I'm not patronizing you." Leon's tone softened. "I know it's hard. But this can't continue. Sora isn't a fool. He'll figure it out sooner or later."_

"_I know." Usagi's voice was hoarse. "I don't want to tell him. I just can't dump something like that on him. I'll hurt him, and that hurts me." A soft sob reached Sora's ears as he felt his heart burn in pain. "I don't want to be hurt anymore, Leon."_

"_I don't want you to be hurt either. But Sora deserves to know." _

_A shaky laugh came from Usagi. "I know. I'll do it now, before I lose my nerve." _

_A chair scraped, and Sora took that as his cue to get out of there. He hurled himself onto his bed, lying as still as possible. The door opened and then closed softly behind her. Usagi walked to his bedside and stood there for a few moments._

"_I know you're awake Sora. Sit up so we can talk."_

_Sora turned over so that he was facing her, but didn't sit up. A soft sigh escaped Usagi's lips. She sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand, lightly running her fingers over his knuckles. It felt nice, but he tugged his hand away. An expression of startled hurt passed over her face before sorrowful resignation took it's place._

"_I've gone and made you angry, haven't I," Usagi stated more than asked. Sora looked at her steadily and asked the one question that plagued his mind for days._

"_How can I understand you if you don't let me?"_

_Usagi closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. Remorse flooded through Sora, and he reached up and pulled Usagi into a hug, rocking her soothingly until her trembling ceased. _

"_Enough." Usagi pulled away, scrubbing at the remaining tears on her face. "You wanted to know my past, and it's only fair."_

_Usagi pressed a hand to his forehead, and Sora saw a strange sign glowing on her forehead— something that looked like a combined P and an L— before bright lights flashed in his vision, and he fell._

_The first thing Sora registered was that it was cold. Bone-chilling cold, and it was dark too. He stood up and opened his eyes— and immediately wished that he hadn't._

_The darkness was everywhere— no end to it, and no way to tell where it began. Sora looked to the center— or what he thought was the center— and saw Usagi huddled there. Fresh wounds dripped blood onto the darkness, and dark purple bruises mottled her tiny form. _

_She was not crying, but the look on her face…It was enough to crack the stoniest heart._

_Light burst through the darkness. No— not one light. Eight lights. Each glowing a different color, floating toward Usagi and spinning around her in a circle. She stood up, looking at them, aching sorrow in her face. It was then that Sora noticed a dying red rose that was clutched in her hands._

"_I couldn't be strong enough for you…Not for my love, not for any of you. Only your weapons remain to offer me comfort…I don't want your weapons, my senshi. I would give them up in a heartbeat if you would come back to me."_

_All the weapons glowed, then came together, merging into a new light. It flashed brightly, then dropped. Surprised, Usagi caught it, and studied it. It was her Keyblade._

"_What is this?"_

"_Your Keyblade."_

_Sora and Usagi turned, and saw a beautiful woman who looked exactly like Usagi, only with lavender hair and fairylike wings. She was smiling sadly, gazing at the Keyblade in Usagi's arms. Usagi herself looked startled, clinging to the weapon with a white-knuckled grip._

"_Mother!" The woman inclined her head gravely._

"_My daughter, I had hoped this would not come to pass."_

"_You…You knew?" The strangled cry echoed in the vast emptiness of the dark. "You knew they would die, that my world—"_

"_No." That single word cut off Usagi as effectively as a shout._

"_There are many timelines that will and will not happen. You must move on. There is a new life and new love waiting for you now."_

"_No." Usagi's mother stopped. Usagi's eyes were flat and hollow._

"_I don't care if there is someone else out there for me. He could never be Mamoru, and the new friends that may come will not be my senshi."_

"_Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, must be sealed. Your fate is now tied to it. If you do not close it, you and the other Keybearer will become mindless beings of darkness. This is your fate."_

"_Fate!" Again, Usagi's raging cry rang in the twisting emptiness. "Damn fate! If it wasn't for fate, I wouldn't even be here! No, Mother, I despise fate, and therefore reject it. I will make my own destiny."_

_Usagi turned her back, and the memory faded away._

Sora jerked from his stupor with a gasp. He had awakened— how? He hadn't willed himself to wake up. But something had him— something powerful, pulling him under as bright lights flashed in his eyes and another vision seized him.

_He was in the darkness. Alone, friendless, and cold. Usagi stood in front of him, her back to him. She turned to face him, and Sora choked back a cry._

_She still had that Goddawful wound below her heart. Her heart's blood still soaked her clothes, and her eyes were lifeless. Usagi moved her lips, and her voice, dry and crackling like old leaves, whispered to him without a sound._

_**Have you** **left me, Sora?**_

_**No, I'd never leave you**!_

_**Then why isn't my soul resting in peace? Why have you given up hope?**_

_**I haven't!**_

_**You have not come for me. Why am I alone, Sora?**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**You know where I am, Sora. I am in your heart, and yet I am here.**_

_Her image was flickering, fading, moving even further away from him. Sora stretched out his hand, desperate to call her back. Usagi stopped— and fell. She was gone from him._

_Two figures materialized at her side. One was tall, with long silver hair and cruel amber eyes. It was Ansem, standing and looking down at her body with a cold, satisfied smile. The other was Riku. Riku in his Heartless uniform, kneeling by Usagi's body. Not smirking, or laughing, but…crying. Tears trickled down his cheeks, contrasting eerily with his emotionless face. He turn to look at Sora, and spoke two words before the vision faded._

_**She's waiting.**_

Bright cerulean eyes snapped open. Sora shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He drew back the curtain and peered out. For the first time in a month, it had stopped raining. And for the first time in a month, a faint smile appeared on the Keyblade Master's face.

It was time to go.

Okay, this is it everybody. No more flashbacks, we're getting down to the nitty-gritty. Next chapter: SORA VS. ANSEM

Riku: Hey! What about me?

White: Shut up! You'll get your turn!

Riku: (growls dangerously)

White: Oh shi— (runs for her life)

Review please!


End file.
